Beautiful, Living, and Noticeable
by lyltiaraprincess
Summary: After a year away from all the drama that she called life, she is now back to face it all once again in order to get the closure she wants. Will old feelings resurface or can the past stay in the past. OC, Randy, John. Sequel to What Will it Take for you
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Linda.

**Note:** The sequel is finally here! Yay! I hope you guys are still interested in this. It took me a while to figure out how to start this. But now, it's started and it will go on from here. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Linda was sitting in her car at the parking lot of a Raw event. Raw had one more hour left until it ended and Linda knew she would have to make her presence known soon, especially to the one person that has been nothing but supportive of her. She was back where she had so many memories, not all good, but there were a few. She remembered buying out her contract like it was yesterday, just to come back to it. This time it was going to be different because she wanted it to be different. No more getting unnoticed, no more being stupid, no more being naïve, and most of all, no more being weak. 

She finally found the strength to open her door and now she was in front of the backstage entrance. She was lucky no one was there, because she lost her courage of walking in. Was she really ready to come back to all this? She was snapped back to reality when the door was opened. She almost got hit if she didn't step back. Now there was no way she was going to be able to back out. Someone was going to see her, but who?

He was a little tired of being in the locker room and thought of leaving outside to get some fresh air. His head was hurting and he was anticipating the time Raw would end. He was about to open the door when he remembered that fans might be out there. He wasn't in a mood to add more to his headache. He poked his head out and saw someone who looked familiar. He seen her before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Linda stood there looking into blue eyes. She watched him scrunch up his face trying to think of who she was. She did in fact change her look, she wasn't a blonde anymore, she was a brunette now. Her hair was now shorter and layered instead of her usual curls. She changed her whole attire. She didn't dress in her laid back clothes anymore; she now looked sophisticated, preppy, and independent. She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her; after all they weren't ever the best of friends. She figured that she would help him out and tell him who she was.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey."

"I'm Linda, remember me?"

His memory seems to have come back after she said her name, "Yeah…Yeah, you were a diva here. Too bad you bought out your contract. The locker seemed dead after you left."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Are you becoming a diva again?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm done with that. That's in the past. I'm just here visiting."

"o0o…well it was nice to see you again."

"Yeah…right back at you."

Linda was walking away when Shawn's voice stopped her, "Your new look looks nice. I hope you can stay out of trouble."

She turned around and smiled. She waved goodbye and was on her way down the halls. She knew she might get caught for "breaking in" since she didn't have a backstage pass, but she had to be here. She stopped at a door and looked at the name plate. She stood outside his locker room door just staring at the name plate. It has been a year since they've seen each other. She wondered if he would be able to recognize her. She stood there wondering if she was ready to really go back to all this. Was she ready to face her past? She sighed and found the courage to knock on the door. The door opened and Linda held her breath.

She let her breath go, "Hey John."

John stood frozen at the door. He was in shock. He never ever thought that Linda would be back here. Sure they have talked on the phone sometimes, but he never thought that Linda would ever muster up enough courage to come to Raw especially with Randy here. He was glad to see her there, but what if she got hurt again?

Linda stood there. John's eyes gave away all the information she needed to answer the few questions she had running through her head. He did recognize her. After she changed her look and everything, he still knew it was her. You would always be able to recognize the person you love right?

John finally got over his shock and hugged her, "Hey, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too. It feels weird to be back here. It seems like I left here 20 years ago. It all looks different now. Of course we're at a different arena, but the vibe is different."

"Well, everything changes, nothing stays the same."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

There was a small moment of silence before Linda said, "How is he?"

John was surprised, "The guy does the worst thing possible to you and didn't even chase after you remember? And here you are asking how he is?" There was a brief pause before he said, "Do you still love him?"

Linda looked down, "He did hurt me. You know I'll never be able to forget that. It's embedded into my head. You saw what I was about to do before I left." She let two tear drops fall and said, "You ask me if I still love him. My answer is that there is a piece of me that will always love him whether I want to or not. You can't choose the person you fall in love with. I just so happened to pick the wrong one."

John felt bad for her; she was a person who would always make a person think hard after what she says. He was left to think and so was Randy after John had taken Linda away. "He's been okay; he had a brief relationship with Stacy. He might have moved on and he might have not. The only way you'll know for sure is if you go and see him. But Linda, if you do, do it on your own time. Don't rush it. I'd hate to see you hurt again."

She turned and left but stopped at the door, "I'd hate to be hurt again."

* * *

**After thought:** Okay, you read the first part now. Please review, tell me what you think. Did it suck? Was it okay? Should i continue it? Are you guys still interested in it? So, review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**litachk9:** Thanks for the sweet review. I'm glad you like it.

**viper-sa:** Thanks for the nice review!

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the nice review!

**randy-john-lover:** Hehe...Thanks for the review. She'll probably be okay.

**32423432:** Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Let's throw a party! The sequel is up! Haha...i'm glad you guys like it so far. o0o yea...if you guys ahven't reda my new story Intangible yet, go read it. I like that story.

* * *

She was walking through the hall; she decided to put off seeing Randy for another day. She didn't know if she would have enough strength to face Randy after just seeing John. She thought since she was here, she might at least visit all the divas and everyone she was close to. Then it hit her, she forgot about one person, a person that has changed dramatically since her leave. 

She arrived at the designated person's locker-room. She stood there wondering if she would be recognize and would he go crazy on her like how he has been with everyone. You can never tell his mood now-a-days. She decided that she would try changing him back to the nice person that he use to be. The person that use to smile. What she didn't know was that she got played. The person never had intentions of being nice to her, they only had the intention of using her to his advantage and could he do just that again? She knocked on the door and waited for it to be open. It opened and she was greeted with a not so pleasant response.

"What do you want!" Adam said while wrapping his wrist.

"Adam…"

Adam looked up from wrapping his wrist. The voice sounded so gentle and full of compassion. He heard that voice before. He just couldn't really remember who. He looked her over trying to find some memory of this girl standing in front of him. Her face looked so familiar but her hair, clothes, style was so different. Then an image crossed his head and his mouth dropped from shock. Once she left this business, he'd never thought she would come back especially after what Randy did to her.

"Linda?"

"I'm glad you remember me," she said with a smile.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you look different."

"I don't get a hug?"

Adam hugged her, "Sorry, I was wearing off my shock."

"Everyone seems to be in shock today."

"I wonder why…What are you doing here."

"Visiting you? What, you're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you, but why come back."

"I'm not sure really. I just…I just had to come back. I left to many unfinished business here. I need to finish the unfinished before I can truly move on."

"Well, since you are here, we have to go out tonight. I have to be the first person you hang out with."

"Okay…tonight. I'll come back here after the show. I still need to visit some people."

"Okay."

Linda turned to walk away but Adam's voice stopped her, "Did you see him yet?"

Linda stopped and sighed, "Not yet, and I hope not today. I don't have enough strength."

With that said, she walked away. She seemed to have made Adam become nicer when she was there. And her new goal was to make Adam leave the grouchiness he has been developing and become what she saw in him the first time they met. A person not mad at the world, a person willing to give everything a try.

She went to the women's locker-room and knocked on the door. Christy opened it and was a little confused. She never saw this person before. Who was she? But before Christy could say anything, there was a squeal inside. Linda smiled at the door. Her friends won't ever forget her. Christy was pushed out of the way by Trish to give Linda a huge hug. Linda hugged Trish back. They talked for a while catching up and everything. Linda seemed to have spaced out a little. She was looking at Christy and she had a memory of her, she just couldn't remember. It wasn't from the TV or anything, they met before. She would try to remember it later. Time was nearing the end of Raw so Linda said goodbye to Trish. She left the room and walked the halls she was thinking about where Christy was from when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," the male said.

Linda could never forget that voice. She looked up into blue eyes. She was about to cry, but she couldn't let it out. She saw in his eyes that he was trying to remember her. She wouldn't let him remember her, not yet.

"It's ok, it was my fault," she said and took off leaving before he could figure out who she was. Her whole plan was ruined when Trish yelled, "Linda!" Linda stopped, breathed, and then ran. She couldn't face Randy yet, not when she was about to have tears just looking at him.

Randy looked at Trish and Trish looked at the sweater she was holding and back to Randy. Trish looked down. She just did the worst thing to her best friend. Her best friend wasn't ready to face her ex-fiancé and she just ruined it.

"Was that really her?" Randy said with tear-filled eyes.

Trish couldn't speak. All she did was nod. She heard running sounds and knew Randy was after her. Trish could only hope that Linda had gotten far because Randy was sprinting. Trish hoped that she hadn't hurt her friend too much with her recent action.

Linda was running and she heard running behind her. She was near a locker room door and just opened it and ran in. She was lucky that the locker was empty. She paced the locker room for a while, until the door knob was about to be twisted. She heard people talking outside and ran to the restroom. She didn't want to get caught in whoever's locker-room she was in. She went into the tub and knocked over the shampoo.

* * *

**After thought:** Whose locker is she in? What a clutz! Knocking over a bottle of shampoo! I hope nothing bad happens to her. Well review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still only own Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**litachk9:** Hehe...I was thinking about making it Kane's locker-room but then I changed my mind. I'm so glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** I know what you mean, I was trying to review and it wouldn't let me either. It was down. Thanks for the review.

**huntersgirl:** Hehe...Thanks for the review.

**K.I.M:** I didn't mean to keep you up all night. Wow...i'm soo glad that my story was able to do that though. I never knew that it would be able to do that. I am soo glad that you love my story too. Thanks for the sweet kicking review.

**Note:** Thanks for the sweet review guys! You guys make me so happy when I read them. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it because I write for you guys. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

"Tyson, check that out?" 

Tyson approached the bathroom with caution. He peeked through and saw nothing. He went in and looked in the tub and saw Linda standing there with pleading eyes. Tyson looked at her for a while more and turned around and walked out the bathroom.

"There's nothing there," Tyson replied.

"Okay, let's get out of here. I'm ready to go back to the hotel."

"Alright," and with that they left the room.

Linda left the bathroom and sat down in their locker-room. How was she going to leave without getting found by Randy? She didn't even know what Trish wanted, but she knew that Trish meant no harm but she did cause it. She forgot she had her cell phone with her until it vibrated in her back pocket.

"Hello."

"Hey Linda, where are you? Randy just barged into my locker-room thinking that you were here."

"What did you tell him!"

"I said that I haven't seen you all day. I didn't know if you were here or not."

"Then what happened?"

"He looked around and then left. He recognized you?"

"No, Trish yelled my name. After that I took off in a run. I couldn't face him, not just yet. When I looked at him, tears were about to come down."

He felt bad for her, "Well, where are you? I'll go hang with you."

She was yearning for some company so she said, "I'm in Jason's (Christian's) locker-room."

"What are you doing in there! You could get caught!"

"I almost did get caught…Tyson saw me. He didn't say anything though; I'm guessing he felt bad for me."

"Aiite, I'll be right there."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Wait…Thanks John."

"No problem."

Linda sat there thinking. It seemed like she never left this place. There was still drama, and what can you expect, life is always full of drama. So what was she thinking about, her incident with Randy or John? While she was thinking, she heard a knock. She got up and went to the door. What she didn't expect was the person on the other side.

"We need to talk," he said.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have lots to talk about."

"Yeah, well I don't have time for that now."

"Well, make some time."

"How did you even find me?"

"I was about to give up but when I walked back I heard your voice."

"I'm surprised you even remember me."

"Linda…" he started but was cut off by John's arrival.

John was walking on his way to Jason's locker-room when he heard voices. He recognized that they belonged to Randy and Linda. He sped up his speed and walked faster towards his locker-room. _What are they doing together? I thought she wanted to avoid him. _He arrived and it looked like Linda wanted out.

"Hey Linda. Randy."

"Hey John," Linda replied back.

"John," Randy exclaimed.

"You ready to leave?" John asked.

"Wait a minute; I thought you haven't seen her yet?" Randy asked.

"Well, we just talked on the phone. That was the person you heard me talking to," Linda answered.

"o0o…" Randy replied.

They were exiting when John turned back and said, "Remember what happened when you assumed last time Randy."

That was all he was able to say before Linda dragged him off. She couldn't stand being there any longer. The tension in there was unbearable. On one side, there was someone who almost made her take her life. On the other side was a person who was nothing but caring to her. She had butterflies in her stomach, but who was it for? She was thinking when she recalled her plans with Adam.

"John, I have to go. I have plans with someone."

"o0o…ok. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…you can count on it. Which room are you in again? I'll come over and stay, just like old times."

"Aiite, that sounds cool. I'm in room 414."

"Ok, I'll see you later. I didn't check into my room anyways," She said while laughing and walking away.

John smiled and walked the other way. Just like old times was right, his feelings for her are still there and as strong as it was before. He had a question running through his mind though; _who was she going out with? _He knew that it was none of his business, but his curiosity was always there. He enjoyed her company and was glad that she came back but Randy was always going to be there. In John's eyes, it seemed like Linda still had feelings for Randy and Randy still had feelings for her too.

Linda was walking towards Adam's locker-room. While walking, she was thinking about what would have happened if John hadn't come. Randy and she would have had an argument. It was definite, they had to talk. She knew her emotions would flow when they talk but in order to move on she has to have the talk. Can she really move on after the talk though or would Randy convince her to stay?

* * *

**After thought:** Looks like she bumped into Randy after all. Is that going to ruin her day? Well, you guys know i love feedbacks, so plesae review. I love you guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**randy-john-lover:** They'll talk eventually. hehe. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**litachk9:** hehe...I read some story with Tomko as the quiet sweet guy, so i guess he fit the description. hehe...anyways, Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Well chapter four is here. I hope i don't have a little blunder like I had twice on my other story. o0o yea... i'm going to say this again. If you guys didn't read my other story Intangible yet, i suggest reading it. I like it, hopefully you guys will to if you guys give it a try.

* * *

**Knock.Knock.**

He was packing and getting ready to leave when he heard a knocking sound at the door. He left his stuff there and left to answer the door. He seemed to have calmed down since Linda arrived; he wasn't the "psycho" anymore. He opened up the door and smiled. His smile soon left when he saw her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I can't hang with you today Adam, I'm sorry. I just had a really long day. I'm not up to it anymore. Maybe we can reschedule?"

He was a bit disappointed but replied, "Okay, we'll reschedule. You still have my number right?"

"Yeah, do you have your cell phone with you?"

He searched through his gym bag for his cell and his hand emerged later with it. Linda typed in her number and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she left. Like old times it was, last time she gave her number she gave him a kiss on the cheek too. It seems like things really haven't changed after all.

Linda walked around trying to find John. She thought she could talk to him for a little while and check to see when he was going to be going back to the hotel. It seems like John had already left the building. What was she suppose to do now? She had a car to drive to the hotel, but was she going to stay sitting outside if John wasn't there. She hoped that John would be there.

John was on his way back to the hotel after he parted ways with Linda. What was the use of staying at the Raw set, he was already done. He thought about what he would do tonight, he didn't really want to stay in the hotel room all alone and wait until Linda came back from wherever she was going. He made the decision that after he takes a quick shower, he'll change and go out to a club.

Linda rushed to her car so that she would be able to try and stop John from going anywhere if he was leaving. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand closed it. She turned around and looked into intense blue eyes. She shook her head and sighed. She didn't have time for this, but she doubts that with his determined face that he would just let her leave.

"What do you want?" she said in a voice barely audible.

"You already know what I want. For now, I just want to talk. Please."

"I don't really have time right now. I have to go somewhere."

"Linda, it can wait. Please, I'm asking you just to talk to me."

"Before, I would have stayed Randy. But now, I have other stuff that is more important. You don't get priority over my life anymore."

"Linda…please I know you don't really have to go."

"How can you assume that? I never lied to you. I never did anything wrong with you. All you ever did in our relationship was probably assumed," she said then opened her car door for it to once again be closed.

"You know we need this talk as much as I do."

"Well, did you ever think that maybe I just don't want to talk, or maybe that I'm not ready to have this talk yet? Randy…" she started but was cut off by someone else.

"Hey, we still going out?"

Linda turned and saw Adam. He smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. I'll drive to the hotel and you can pick me up there."

"Sounds good, hey Randy."

"Hey Adam," he said. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave."

Linda turned to Adam, "Thanks."

"It looked like you needed saving."

"I'll see you at the hotel then?"

"You were serious when you said it?"

"Well, I have to award my savior something," she said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll see you at the hotel then," with that he left for his own car.

Adam picked Linda up at the hotel and they were off. They wanted a place where they could talk and catch up. Adam wanted to go to a club, but Linda had to decline saying she wasn't up for that tonight. She suggested that they go to a diner and Adam agreed. They arrived at the diner a while later and got seats in the back. They sat down and ordered before they started talking.

"It's been a long time. It seems forever since we really had some time together."

"It's only been a year and a few months. Not that long."

"I've missed you. You up to talking?"

Linda knew what he meant when he said talking. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess if you're going to find out about everything you might as well find out from me. You probably heard some rumors while I was gone huh?"

"Maybe just a little. Trish got mad at everyone because there was a rumor that you were the one who cheated on Randy," he said. Linda having an outraged look on her face made Adam continues, "I didn't believe it and I don't know who spread that one. Trish tried her hardest to find out who spread it. I guess she started to act mean towards everyone too. You have a way of making people feel good."

"I wish I made everyone like that," Linda said with a frown.

"Randy doesn't count."

"He cheated on me…and I know with whom. I finally remember."

* * *

**After thought:** Now that my reviews are out of the way, i can relax now. Hehe...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. She knows who Randy cheated on her with! I'm shocked! Who is it! Next chapter you'll find out, and let me give you a heads up. The more review there are, the more it makes me want to write. Now I have to go wait for my acceptance letter from UCDavis for the summer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**randy-john-lover:** Yeah, Trish is her best friend. It isn't Stacy although I would love to see her ass kicked. Kane should have done something on Monday. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** hehe...you find out this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**viper-sa:** hehe...thanks for the review

**shinebright-starlight:** Hehe...me too! Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Well, the moment to find out who Randy cheated on her with is moments away, you guys probably skip this part and go to the chapter, but yea. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Their food arrived while Linda continued, "I finally remember where I remember Christy from. She was the one that Randy cheated on me with. I knew I remembered her face. I just couldn't remember at that time. What does she have that I don't?" 

"She has nothing you don't have. If I were to choose, I'd choose you without a hesitation. You are a wonderful person. Don't forget that and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are unique and one in a million."

"Thanks Adam. You are really sweet. Too bad the whole world doesn't know."

"You're the one that is too kind. You're the sweet and shy type. You let people step on you and tell you what to do. I hope you changed and actually will stand up to someone."

"I hope I became stronger too. I'm sure you heard the rumor of me trying to kill myself."

"Maybe once or twice, was it true?"

Linda put her head down, "I hate to say it but it was. The pain just hurt so bad, I just wanted it all to end, just seeing him there accusing me of doing what he did. How can people be so hypocritical?"

Adam was speechless. How can anyone want to hurt her? But then a little voice inside his head spoke. _You tried to hurt her to remember? You wanted to use her against Orton. Too bad Randy was the one using her. _He felt worse, it was true. He did try to use her, but when he started to know more about her he started liking her. She was the kind of person that would get along with most people. She was the person who was always friendly to everyone and whether she liked it or not, she seemed to forgive everyone. She doesn't hold a grudge much.

They finished their dinner and left. Linda didn't feel like going back to the hotel yet and she wasn't sure that John was back either. Adam asked if she wanted to catch a movie and she didn't really want to do that. She said that she wanted to walk on the beach. Adam agreed to that and he drove them to a nearby beach. They got out of the car and walked.

"So, just feel like taking a nice walk in this breeze?"

Linda turned to him and smiled, "No, I just feel like working out some calories."

Adam laughed, "o0o…yeah, got to work out those calories. We can't have any fat in our body can we?"

She laughed, "No we can't."

Adam smiled, "Jesus Linda…how much more weight do you want to lose?"

"100," she said with a smile.

"I would be able to lift you with a finger if you lose that much weight."

They finished joking around with each other. They walked a little more in complete silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was just a moment of…peace. They were now away from everything, the stress, the work, the drama, and their regular life. For now, they were in a moment of bliss.

Adam broke the silence, "I'm really glad you're back. I don't want you to leave again."

"I don't want to leave again. It hurt when I had to walk away from everything when I finally felt at home. It just hurt a lot, everything."

Adam knew what she was talking about, "It'll get better, eventually. Eventually, you won't look to the past that much anymore. Just try to remember the good instead of the bad."

"I wish I could do that. I'm a little tired of walking, can we sit?"

"Yeah," Adam replied.

They sat there and watched the wave. Linda leaned against Adam and rests her head on his shoulder. It was so peaceful out there and she got lost in thought. Why couldn't life be like the water? What she didn't know was life was so much like water. She was just seeing the calm water. She didn't see any waves right now, just like she didn't see any real problems in life before.

"Linda?"

She broke out of her daze, "Yeah?"

"Are you staying?"

"If you're leaving, you ain't leaving without me," she replied with a laugh.

She looked at Adam when he didn't laugh. He had serious face on, "No, I mean are you staying here? With the Raw roster."

"I don't know," she said as they stared into one another eyes.

Adam leaned down and was about to capture her lips in a kiss when the water splashed to them. She shrieked and got to her feet. All Adam could do was laugh it off. They were two seconds away from kissing and the water just ruined it for them.

"I guess we should go now, it's getting kind of late," Linda said.

"Yeah okay, let's go."

They were in the car driving back to the hotel. They were both thinking about the kiss and it left an awkward silence this time. It was a good thing the hotel wasn't too far away, because the tension was starting to drive Linda crazy. They arrived at the hotel 10 minutes later and Linda said her goodbye. She was out of hearing distance before Adam could say anything. He sighed and walked to his room.

When Linda was on the hallway going to John's room she saw John there. She approached him and greeted him. He turned and looked at her, by his state; she knew he was close to being drunk. She took the keys from him and helped him open the door. When she turned around to give John his keys, he kissed her fully on the lips opened the door and guided her through it and to the bed.

* * *

**After thought:** Well what a change of events. What is going to happen next! The suspense is killing me! Hehe...wait a minute, i wrote it. You guys are the one with the suspense. I hope you guys don't hate me for leaving you guys here. Anyways, review and the chapter might be posted up sooner. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I believe it is still the same.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**randy-john-lover:** Well she didn't really get two kiss, one kiss and a near kiss. Hehe, thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**viper-sa:**Money whore? But i totally agree with you on theclosing legs part.hehe...thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Hehe...Christy was just kind of there i guess. I didn't really think of using her but the storyline she has with Trish just sealed the deal. Stupid wave, huh? Hehe...I guess you'll soon find out what happens. Keep reading and all your questions will hopefully be answered. If they aren't and the end has came, tell me and i'll answer them for you the best i can. Thanks for the review.

**angelle-akorah:** Thanks for the review!

**APiratezDream:** Aww...thanks for the sweet review! You read the other story? Wow...

**Note:** Thanks for the amazing reviews and keep it up! You guys are really making my day! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

She broke free of his hold and slapped him. She looked at him with disgust and he looked back at her with shock. She was about to say something but he ran to the restroom. Linda went to her bed and cried. Why did life always have to throw something at her? Today was her first day back and the drama was already coming back full speed. First it was Adam now it was John. She was definitely confused. But one thing she knew was she couldn't stay in this room with John. She left the room with her stuff and went down to the lobby to check into another room. 

"Excuse me; do you have a room available?"

"Um…let me check. I'm sorry, we're all booked."

"o0o…thanks anyways."

She sat down in the waiting area and thought. Who could she actually go to? If she went to Adam, it would be too weird, especially with all that happened. Trish was probably already rooming with someone else, she never liked being alone. That only left one other person.

She stood at the door. The last time she was in front of a door with him on the other side, she had carried so much pain away with her. But, this is the time to finally talk to him. This was the time to get the closure she wants so she could leave and not have all this pain anymore. She could run, but could she ever run away from her problems? There isn't enough space for her to run.

A few more minutes passed before she knocked on the door. She was looking down at the floor and the door opened. She slowly lifted her head to see his face with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he said as he stepped aside.

"We can have our talk now."

"That's why you came, for us to have our talk?"

"Randy, I want to get this over with so I can leave already. I hate being back here, there is just too much…I don't want to be here no more."

"Don't leave, you can't leave me again."

"Randy, you did it to yourself. I cannot be here anymore, every time that I'd go to the women's locker room, I'd just be hurt every time." She saw the look on Randy's face, "Yeah, I remember. I don't know what she has that I didn't, but you have her now. All I need to know is why before I can leave and not look back."

"You want to know why?" There was a brief pause, "I can't tell you why because I don't know. She does not have anything more then you. I guess I was just too stupid to realize I had everything I ever wanted and it was you."

"Randy, your sweet talk won't work anymore. I've been through hell just because of you. I had endless nights of crying, and not once did you try to stop any of the pain, not once did you even try to find me."

"All I can say is I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry won't turn back time, you did what you did."

"Isn't there anything I can do to get you back?"

"No, but I can tell you why you did what you did. You're afraid of commitment. You're afraid that I would do what you did. You were afraid to feel pain and yet you felt it. I can see it in your eyes that little shimmer of hurt. Guess what? Mines brighter," she said as she walked to the door.

Randy couldn't let her leave again. He hastened his step to her and stopped her, he turned her around. New batches of tear fell from her eyes. It hurt Randy seeing her like this and it hurt more knowing that he was the cause of it. All she did was hug him as she let all her emotions out. All those nights that she thought she was done with crying only to have a million more tears fall. She held Randy with a death grip, she really didn't want to leave him but there wasn't any other way was there?

"Don't leave," he said.

This time, his tears were to much for her. She couldn't fight him, she nodded. Did she really know what she was getting herself into?

* * *

**After thought:** Surprised? What will happen in their night together? I hope she won't do anything she'll regret. As always, please review. The more reviews, the more inspiration for me. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Always going to be the same.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**viper-sa:** Hehe...o0o thanks for clarifying. Yeah, she did go for the money. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** hehe...they might not get back together. Who knows? Well, i do. But thats besides the point. Hehe...Thanks for the review.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Thanks for the sweet ass review!

**randy-john-lover:** Hehe...you want her to get back with Randy and litachk9 doesn't want it. Whom will i please? Hehe... I'm not going to have any favorites I swear. Hehe

**Note:** Thanks for the sweet review you guys! I love you guys to death! Well, as always i do hope you guys enjoy the chapter and i hope you guys review.

* * *

Linda looked over to see Randy asleep, he had insisted that she took the bed and she felt too guilty to not share it. Tears started falling from her eyes as she watched him sleep peacefully. He looked so innocent, just like something else she knew. Just the thought of that thing gave her the motivation to leave. Anywhere was better then here right now for her. She slowly slipped out of bed, wrote something down and left the room. Without a glance back, she walked on. You could still see her tear-stained face as she walked to her destination.

He got up and went to answer the door. He couldn't believe what he did yesterday. They almost kissed, if it weren't for the wave, she might have been here right now. He opened the door and stood there. The girl he was talking about was right in front of him. He stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Go ahead," they again said in unison.

Linda laughed, "I'm sorry I ran."

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, it wasn't right. You just got here. You didn't need anymore stuff to deal with…" Adam went on.

Linda cut him off, "No, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I just…I can't…I don't know who will…I'm not sure who to trust anymore."

"That's understandable; you've been through a lot. I just kind of had my hopes that we could maybe have a shot. I know that you just have been through a lot because of Randy, but he didn't put his life on hold and you shouldn't either."

Linda was confused, "What do you mean he didn't put his life on hold?"

Adam frowned, he shouldn't have said that. Now that he did, he would have to explain. "After you, he did have a few brief relationships."

"o0o," was all Linda could say.

"None of them were as good as you…none of them were even close."

Linda smiled as the tears came down again. She walked up to Adam and kissed him on the lips. The kiss grew into a make-out session before they stopped. You could still see the tear stains on her face but she was smiling and so was he. Linda figured if Randy could move on, maybe she could too. But before all that, she had one more person to visit today.

She walked towards the door but a hand stopped her, "You'll be back right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll be back."

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She heard a thump in there and wonders what is happening. A moment later and the door was open. John stood on the other side looking in need of sleep. John was sleepy, but the site of her made him instantly wake up.

"Linda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I guess I just had too much to drink…" he rambled on.

Linda stopped him, "John stop. It's ok. We'll just forget about it okay? Yesterday was just not my day I guess."

"Ok, we'll forget about it."

"I guess I'll let you get back to your sleep," Linda said with a smile and a wave goodbye.

Forgetting about the kiss was the last thing John wanted. He enjoyed the kiss although he could barely remember it. That little tingle he felt would always be there though.

Randy awoke and turned only to be met with disappointment. He knew he shouldn't have had his hopes up so high that she would be there in the morning. He got up and spotted a paper at the table. He went to read it and all it had said was 'I'm sorry.' He could still see the little mark her tear had made on the paper and that hurt him. He would always feel the hurt and she would always carry the hurt.

Linda went back and knocked on Adam's door. He opened it and smiled. She did come back. He told her about the whole Raw roster having to work today and asked her to tag along. She accepted and they got ready to leave. They drove to the arena together and went to Adam's locker room.

"Hey Adam, I'm going to go get something to drink okay?"

"Alright," he said.

She left and walked down the corridor and was met by a not so welcoming sight when she turned. Right in front of her was Randy kissing the same girl he had cheated on her with! Randy was kissing Christy and Linda was frozen at her place. After the shock wore off she ran and tackled Christy down.

John had heard some commotion outside and opened his door to see Linda on top of Christy punching her in the face with such hatred. He wondered what had gotten into her when she seemed fine this morning. He went and tried to pull Linda off.

Linda's anger was coursing through her whole body. All her pain, her tears, her anger were being thrown with the punches to Christy's face. She wasn't normally like this, but this time it had to be done. While punching, tears were leaking down her face. And after a few more punches, John had successfully pulled Linda off. But Linda wasn't done releasing all her anguish.

Christy had been held back by Randy from lunging at Linda when John pulled her back. She was so mad that this girl out of no where just started attacking her. She wasn't going to be made a fool of.

"You bitch!" Christy yelled.

"You whore! You mother fucking slut! You are so mine!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent. You know what you did. You didn't just suck face with Randy today and that was all."

"I know we were together before…"

Linda cut her off, "You guys weren't together when he cheated on me with you!" That had gotten everyone's attention and had shutted Christy up. "Did you know that he was with me? Did you know we were engaged? Did you know that we were going to get married? Did you know? Did you know? Did you know that I was going to have his baby?" She exclaimed.

* * *

**After thought:** Wow! That was a twist wasn't it? A baby! Omgosh...That was out of nowhere. I just had to put that in there! Feedbacks now please. You guys can yell at me for leaving you guys hanging now. I know I would be so mad. So please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I believe it is going to be the same for quite a while. Besides who really reads this?

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Hehe...I wanted to put in a surprise. Thanks for the review.

**nic-002001:** Wow...I'm glad you're caught up. Adam is kind of my current crushI guess. There is something about him you just gotta love. Hehe...yeah, shocker there on the pregnant thing yea? It just came up. Thanks for the sweet review!

**wrestlenascargirl:** I really don't know who she wiull end up with. I'm just trying to make it flow in. So, it'll be a surprise to me too on who she ends up with. I want to please you guys all, but you guys all want 2 different people. So i'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Hehe...knew you guys would be a little surprised. Thanks for the amazing review!

**Note:** Okay...the next chapter you guys have been waiting for is here! I really hope you guys enjoy and please review.

* * *

That last statement was to everyone's shock. It shocked John so much he had lost his grip on her and she had fled. Everyone's mind had the same question, did she just say baby? 

Christy was speechless. She did know that Randy had a girlfriend but that was all. She didn't know that they were engage; she didn't know they were serious, and she definitely didn't know that that girl was going to be having Randy's baby. All she knew was that Randy was upset with his girlfriend. But now that reality had struck, she realized she had a part with the murder of an innocent baby.

Randy had seemed to be shocked more then anyone. She had just said baby. Since when did they have a baby together? How could Linda not tell him that they were having a child, he would have been overly ecstatic. He felt anger towards her, but before he could have thought about anything anymore he heard a scream.

John had lunged towards Randy and Christy had screamed. John couldn't believe that this guy in front of him had impregnated Linda. He made her lose the baby. He didn't even know she was pregnant before, she had never told him. He was shocked to say the least that she had just blurted it out. But what now, she just let go of a huge burden and obviously there would be questions.

Linda was on the swings yet again, it was only the second day back and she was already at her thinking spot. Tears were running down her face like a fountain. She had just let go the one information she never wanted to leave her. She had just told everyone her weakness. She had lost her baby and she was part of the reason, she was partially one of the murderers of her baby. After she had left the WWE, she had locked herself up in her room and fed herself tears. She couldn't handle all the stress, the pain, the drama, the agony…she couldn't handle life anymore. Of course she didn't know she was pregnant, she had found out when she went to the doctors when she wasn't feeling too good. The doctor had told her she had had a miscarriage and she fell to the floor. To this day, she mostly blamed herself for her baby's death. She thought if only she could have been a bit stronger, maybe her baby would have seen life. Maybe if she was smarter, she wouldn't have had all the guilt of killing an innocent baby in her head.

Adam was walking around looking for Linda because it had been a while since she left. He heard crashes and went to check it out. _What had gotten into them! Does it have anything to do with Linda? Maybe they know where Linda is. _Adam had succeeded in separating them while Christy stared at them in shock.

"What is going on here?" Adam exclaimed.

It was filled with silence. John and Randy both are trying to control their breathing.

"Well," Adam pushed.

"What are you doing here Adam?" Randy asked.

"Separating you two before you both get in trouble. I'm surprised no one heard the noise you guys were emitting."

"That's not why you came here," John said.

Adam sighed, "You guys know where Linda is? She said that she'd be back by now."

Randy's anger flared, "What the hell do you want with Linda?"

"It's none of your business, where is she?"

"Anything that has to do with Linda is my business."

"No, she isn't with you."

"Well she isn't with you either!"

Adam smirked, "I wouldn't be too sure of myself there Orton."

Adam walked away as Randy and John both stood there again shocked. Was Linda now with Adam? He has had an eye out for her, but before it was just to bring down Orton and the whole locker room knew. The whole locker room except Linda. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. John would not let her get hurt again.

"Hey! Hey!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave her out of this. What the hell has she ever done to you? Why the hell are you even with her?"

"It's simple. I want her. If she wants me there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well she doesn't know who you are."

"Of course she knows who I am. I'm sweet, kind, understanding, and everything she looks for in a guy."

"You're not who she wants."

"And you are? I know you wanted her for the longest time John but really, do you think she'll choose you over me? Do you think that she wants you?"

"Well she sure doesn't know you wanted to use her to get to Orton now does she? Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"No one is going to tell her."

"o0o yeah, why is that?"

"Because I said so, you say anything and I'll hurt her."

"You wouldn't," John said.

The look on Adam's face before he walked away said everything. John didn't think he was bluffing anymore. He looked dead serious. That one question that always swims through John's mind is back, how could anyone be able to hurt a girl like her?

Randy walked to the park and found Linda sitting on the swings. She did say she really loved being on the swings to think. He stood afar and watched her. She was staring into space holding her stomach. She looked so lost, so hurt, so empty. Seeing her like this just flashbacked to the time they were on the steps. She walked up with no fear just anguish. But now here she was but she looked the same. She was just as empty.

* * *

**After thought:** No...Randy found her. Aww...too bad it couldn't be someone else. Next chapter will be a little confrontation between them. And...Adam, is he using her? Or does he truly like her? I guess all will be answered in due time. Please review. Hugs and kisses. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**viper-sa:** Hehe...they are going to talk. And I guess you're kind of in luck, it's in this chapter. Although its short.

**randy-john-lover:** Yeah, poor baby. Technically, she didn't kill her baby, she never knew until it was to late.

**litachk9:** I hope Adam isn't using her either. They're starting to grow on me. LoL But yeah, the question always is is Linda and John ever going to be together.

**Author's Note:** Okay...first, yes it has been a very long time since I updated and I'm really sorry. Another thing I'm sorry for is the length. Finals are in right now and I don't want to get distracted to much. After finals i'll be sure to lengthen my chapters. Thank you all for reading and staying with this story. And again thank you so much for those reviews, they really do put a smile to my face.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to stand there all day," she said without even looking over. 

"I want some answers."

"Well, do you expect to get them standing there?"

"Will you answer my questions?"

"I guess it depends."

"What you said, was it true?"

Linda sighed, "Do you think it was a lie?"

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"Now where's the fun in that? You love to have fun don't you?"

"This isn't something to joke around with Linda. Were you pregnant?"

"You tell me."

Randy started to get frustrated, "Ugh! Please tell me!"

"You should know me. Do I joke about matters like this?"

"No."

"Well then, there is your answer."

"Where is our kid then?"

"You know, I never really thought of you as dumb. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah…That you were going to have my baby."

"Well, did that statement say I have your baby?"

"No…"

"Well then there you go answering your own question again. See, you really don't need me for answers. All you really need is to think. But that really isn't one of your greatest aspects is it? I have better things to be doing then being here with you."

Randy had one more question to ask, "What's the deal with you and Adam?"

Linda stopped walking away but she never turned to face him, "That is none of your business anymore. You and me, we're nothing now. So hopefully we'll cease our talks and just save us both some misery or just myself some."

Randy watched as again she walked away from him. How many times in one day can he be so helpless to stop someone he wants to stay from leaving? He now had many questions to be answered and like Linda said, he could find them.

* * *

**After Thought:** Again, sorry for the length! It sadens me that you guys will be disappointed about this chapter. I hope you didn't totally hate this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** It's still the same, I own no one except Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**natzchaingang:** Thanks for the sweet review, I'm glad you like it.

**randy-john-lover:** Thanks for the review...here's your update. LoL

**XxMinty FreshxX:** Another weapon? Now i'm really going to die huh. I tried making this chapter longer but I couldn't do anything to it to make it longer. Thanks for the review!

**SilentScreamXXX:** LoL. Randy look like a baboon? LoL...funny picture pops in my head. Thanks for the review.

**viper-sa:** Yeah...true, when wouldn't that work? A kiss always weakens a girl. LoL, Thanks for the review!

**Shinebright-Starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry you guys...I just have been lazy and I blame writer's block too. I couldn't really think of any ideas. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Linda walked back to Adam's hotel room and knocked on the door. Adam looked relieved upon seeing her. "I thought something happened to you." 

"No, I was just taking a walk and sorting out things."

"Well…you should at least tell me next time so I won't worry so much."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't stand being there anymore."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now, all I want to do is get some shut eyes."

"Alright," he said as he allowed her to go straight to the bed and plop down. He went to take a shower and brushed his teeth before joining Linda in bed. He wrapped his arms around her as he slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Linda opened her eyes. She wasn't really that sleepy. She had to admit the make out session with him was great but lying with him wasn't comfortable. She didn't feel warmth or anything, all she felt was a hand draped over her waist. So she had to ask herself one question, who was it that always made her feel warm and comfortable? She knew the answer, but why wasn't she accepting it. She kept questioning herself and thinking about he subject until she fell asleep.

The next day, Randy had woken up early but never left his bed. Yesterday was a day he didn't want repeated. He hated that he couldn't stop Linda from always walking away from him. He wanted her back…right? He couldn't think too much on it as a knock came from his hotel room door. He groaned and got up from his bed. He answered it and was shocked. He reached out to touch her face as she winced.

"Randy…ow!"

"Wow…Christy, I didn't think she hit you that hard."

"Well gee thanks for the comment. Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you lift a finger to stop her?"

"I was shocked. I mean she was my ex-fiancée…"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

Randy looked down, "I know that. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Christy waited a brief second before starting again, "It's just that you're still in love with her? It's just that you care more about her? It's just that you thought I deserve it? Well let me tell you something to buddy, if I deserved it, you deserve it as well!"

Randy looked up, "Hey! Don't you think I feel horribly about this? Cheating on her with you was a mistake! I hate myself for doing it. I can't even believe I did it! She meant the world to me. We were supposed to get married, and thanks to you it's not going to be happening anytime soon!"

Christy slapped Randy hard, "You're such a charmer! I think she is better off without you. I'm not the one who messed up your whole wedding. You messed it up too! You came to me remember?" Christy started to walk away but she had one more thing to say, "Hey, if she meant the world to you, you wouldn't have cheated on her. Clearly she didn't mean that much."

Randy balled up his fist and Christy smirked and said before walking away, "How low can you go Randy?"

Randy himself looked down at his fist. Never had he ever wanted to hit a girl so much as he did then. A door closing made him look up. Over there across from him was a smirk. Randy's balled up fist did not falter. He wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"Orton…wow, you've gone and lost yourself two bitches. You've really outdone yourself this time huh? Normally aren't you the one that's suppose to walk away?"

"Shut it Copeland! I didn't lose two bitches. But apparently you lost a lady."

Adam quickly turned around and laughed. "You almost got me there Orton. What's it like to know that you can't have something you want? It doesn't feel really good now does it?"

"Well…I doubt it's worse then never getting something you worked your whole life for. Like…the title that I held? You never even got to have a feel for it. It's quite pathetic really. You'll never have what I had."

Adam now balled his fist up but smiled, "You're right, but you'll never have what I have."

Randy sneered, "You'll lose it soon by how you're acting."

"Yeah…whatever. Just keep thinking that," Adam replied as he began walking away.

Linda put her back against the door and slid down. Maybe coming back to get closure wasn't the best idea she had.

* * *

**After thought:** Any reviews? I hope so, I love hearing from you guys...even if they will be death threats. LoL. I'll try updating faster and longer this time. Now to my summer assignments. 


End file.
